Snowapple
by Canni-Applecrisps
Summary: Cain finds out just what the heck a 'snowapple' is. Just some pointless Cain/Glitch stuff.


Title: Snowapple  
Authour: Canni-Applecrisps, AKA: Me.  
Pairing: Glitch/Cain  
Rating: G - unless the pelting of people with snowapples is too violent and deserves a rating change...  
Disclaimer: You would know if I owned Tin Man. It's obvious I don't.  
Summary: Cain finds out just what the heck a 'snowapple' is.

* * *

I have to be careful and throw it just right

I have to be careful and throw it just right. I study hard the firmly packed cold stuff I hold in my hand – snow, my half-brain supplies – and then the brown coated figure a few feet away from me with his back turned towards me – Cain, it informs me quickly again.

I had done a pretty good job of tracking him down, and he had yet to notice me so far as I could tell, so I was rather proud of myself. It really had taken quite a bit of concentrating – on not tripping while I was walking, on making sure not to lose sight of Cain, on not accidentally saying something too loud, on not forgetting what I was doing in the first place – but here I was, ready to pelt the former Tin Man square between the shoulder blades with my prefect snowball.

"There are just so many things to factor in!" I mutter to myself with quiet urgency. "Weight, velocity and kinetic energy – whatever those are, the target, wind speed and direction, apples…"

Apples do sound good… Where would I get some now, though? If my half brain remembers correctly, when there is snow on the ground there probably are no apples. Not in season or something silly like that. Maybe Cain could help me find some, snow and all! So why am I standing here with a bunch of cold wet snow in my hands? I should be finding

"Cain!" A large grin splits my face. Speak of the devil! There he was, just a few feet in front of me, facing the other way. He could help me get some apples!

"All that sneaking around to get me and you're going to forget what you're doing right before you throw the snowball?" He asks exasperatedly, turning to face me. My face screwed up in confusion, and he glanced pointedly to the snowball I still held in my hands. It was cold and wet and

"Oh!" I exclaimed, frustrated at myself, as it all came rushing back to me. I had been sneaking up on Cain to hit him with my snowball. "You knew I was there all along?"

"Are you going to throw it at me or not, Glitch?"

"My name's not Glitch, it's…" My mouth worked at the words as my brain scrabbled around trying in vain to find the name. Panic stricken I looked up at Cain.

He gave me a soft, reassuring smile. He knew my name, and I knew he wasn't going to let me forget something as important to me as it was.

"Ambrose." He supplied non-condescendingly, allowing me to pick up my rant where I had left it if I wanted to.

"Cain, can we get some apples?"

"At this time of the year?" He asked with his eyebrow quirked.

"Sure!" I reply energetically. "Maybe the Queen or DG could help us find some! I mean, there has to be apples somewhere, don't you think?"

I could tell from the look on Cain's face that he wished DG had never introduced me to the fruit from the other side, but he sighed in that obliging way he has. "Alright, let's go get some apples."

"Yes!"

"But first you have to throw that snowball at me."

"It's not a snowball." I contradict quickly.

"Then what is it?"

"A snowapple."

Cain paused for a beat. "What's a 'snowapple'?"

My brain goes scrabbling again for a few seconds before I just shrug my shoulders, "I don't remember."

Cain rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Well, whatever it is, why don't you throw it at me already? And how did you get that snowball-"

"Apple."

"Yes, 'snowapple', so tightly packed together? This isn't the best snow for that kind of thing."

I shrug, "I don't know… I must be good at the whole 'snowapple' thing."

"You and you alone, Glitch."

"It's not Glitch!" I insist without any annoyance, throwing the snowapple and catching him square on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Cain exclaimed, more surprised then hurt, and my eyes went wide with shock. He rolled his shoulder, bringing his other hand up to rub at it a bit. "That really hurt, Glitch... One helluva snowball."

"Apple…" I correct, looking down to see the red glint of a new shining apple sticking out of the remains of my 'snowapple' that hit the ground after hitting Cain.

"Oh… Explains a lot…" Cain responds at a loss for words, looking to see the apple too. "Snowapple… Catchy."

I giggle, "Guess that's why I had to figure apples into my calculations…"

* * *

AN: Writing 'It's Snowing!' for Torchwood also inspired me to write this one for Tin Man at the same time. There are probably quite a few mistakes, so please point them out to me if you would! It would be a big help, since I don't have anyone to beta my stuff  
Thank you oodles for reading! I hope you enjoyed! It would be much appreciated if you would leave a review so I know how I'm doing!


End file.
